In their own world
by The Slytherin Duke
Summary: Sebastian feels a bit out of place in Rachel's wedding.


**Rating: Not Rated**

**Categories: M/M, F/M**

**Fandom: Glee**

**Word Count: 4358**

**Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Implied Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel Friendship**

**Characters: Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Brittany S. Pierce, Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Santana Lopez**

**Additional Tags: Kurtbastian Fluff, Sam is a Kurtbastian shipper**

**Summary: Sebastian feels out of place in Rachel's wedding.**

**A/N: **Okay, I feel this is like the shittiest of all the things I've written so far. I just like Fluffy fics, okay? Hahaha. Anyway, review please?3

"Do you think we'll get married?" Sebastian asked while they danced. He had his arm around Kurt's waist, their bodies pressed together. And it seemed like they were in their own personal universe instead in one of Kurt's bestfriend's wedding.

Kurt looked at him, his eyes widening. "What?"

"Well… You know I love you and I know you love me too." Sebastian said, trying to keep his voice down so no one but them will be the participant in the conversation. Knowing Kurt's friends, they'll eventually try to trouble Kurt with their relationship status, again. He placed a chaste kiss on the hand he was holding. "I'm not going to let you go. Not without a fight."

"We're not even together, together Bas." Kurt sighed.

"Since when have we conformed to the norms of this society?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt smiled against his shoulder. "I wish we aren't at a wedding reception so I could kiss you right now." Kurt told him.

"It'll have to wait or we could and everyone here can assume that we're really together."

"Are we?" Kurt asked.

They didn't notice the eyes on them as they danced. Most of the former members of the New Directions were either frowning or smiling at them. "Well, aren't they cosy?" Santana sighed, watching them. "Huh, I remember them going at each other's neck back in the day. Can't say which one I prefer."

Sebastian spun Kurt and Kurt rolled his eyes. Sebastian pulled him back to him. It didn't matter if they were out of beat or if they weren't supposed to be dancing a slow dance, they had their own music in their heads. Again, they' have their own universe. "What do you think they're talking about?" Tina asked.

"Something sappy, I bet." Puck said as he took another champagne flute from the passing waiter. "Look at them."

Sebastian was grinning now and Kurt was flushing. No one really understood what was going on with the two. Both of them insists that they weren't boyfriends even though their actions didn't support their claim. So if they weren't… It means they were just friends…right? But it seemed that they were something more. Kurt brought Sebastian to the wedding, wasn't that something? Sebastian came even though he often expressed his irritation with Kurt's friends. Kurt refused to date anyone they try to set him up with and Sebastian was always with them if they go somewhere. Kurt brings Sebastian home with him when he flies back to Lima. Burt actually likes Sebastian as an individual and of course for Kurt but Burt doesn't really show it infront oof Sebastian. Finn tried to ask his step-father what was going but he just got stared at for a good 10 minutes before being told off that it wasn't his business even if they think they were protecting Kurt. They often hear Kurt flying with Sebastian with his parents, in short the Smythe family to Paris. They spend their vacations together. How can they be not lovers or at least be friends with benefits? They also see their photos on Facebook. It was bordering on friendly terms and affectionate lovers. But they won't admit to it. They've been like that for 3 years… 3 freaking years. They never put a label on it and it somehow worked for them. "So who are we talking about?" Mercedes asked, when they approached the table.

"Sebastian and Kurt." Puck answered. "What do you think?"

"Come on guys. We do this every single time. Why can't we just let them be?" Mercedes asked, rolling her eyes at them. She looked at Sam and he shrugged. "Come on, the bride won't be too happy to learn that you're not talking about her wedding."

"Who's not talking about my wedding?" Rachel asked. Finn was by her side and they look good together. They were happy and somehow the members of the new directions hoped that they will be for the remainder of their wedding. They hoped that it wouldn't be like high school where they got together then break up after a few months over the silliest things.

"No one." They all answered as they turned their attention towards the couple. They didn't want to deal with Bridezilla. They all dissolved to small chatter.

Rachel's grin faltered a bit but it was still there. She looked up and saw Kurt with Sebastian. She didn't like the man but she had to admit that Kurt looked happy. She stole a glance at Blaine who was staring at the couple on the dance floor. She tried setting them up since Kurt and Sebastian weren't exactly in a relationship but she temporarily stopped when Sebastian burst into her room and started giving her a piece of his mind. Kurt stopped him before he could threaten her of course but the look on Sebastian's face scared her. There was still no doubt in her mind that she believed Kurt and Blaine were the ones that were destined to be together like she and Finn are. Sebastian was just speed bump. They're just testing Blaine, seeing if he could survive this. Blaine and Kurt had history and Sebastian couldn't compete with that. She hoped that her plan will work.

"Do you want us to be?" Sebastian asked. "I like the way we are right now."

"I like the way we are now too." Kurt whispered. He closed his eyes and finally noticed that the music was already fading in to the background. "I don't need a label. This between us works…"

Sebastian smiled. "I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"I love you Sebastian Elliott Smythe." He whispered.

"Even though more than half of this crowd think you should be dancing with Anderson right now?" Sebastian asked. Kurt smirked and nodded. "Good."

"Doesn't really matter what they think because I'm the one deciding who I should and shouldn't be with." He let go Sebastian's hand and wrapped his arms around his neck. He pulled him down, pressing their foreheads together. Sebastian was grinning and he really wanted to kiss his Princess who wasn't exactly a princess. Their noses were touching and their lips are barely a centimetre apart. "They're staring at us."

"Wondering what we are, like always." Sebastian smirked. He nuzzled his nose on Kurt's before pulling way and grabbing his hand then leading him back to the table. He pulled out a seat for Kurt and a few moments later, he announced that he needed to go to the bathroom. Kurt glared at him. It was like he was feeding him to the wolves! Sebastian just smirked and left him there to be questioned by his friends for the nth time since he started bringing Sebastian to these kinds of events.

Sam though, his saviour at the moment and guy best friend, asked him to dance with him. He gratefully accepted and they went to the dance floor. "You guys looked cosy." Sam chuckled. "Beats your usual hot and heavy dancing, you look beautiful and hot tonight, Kurt. I mean you look great."

"I'll tell him you said that." Kurt giggled that turned into a laugh when the amused look on Sam's face turned into one of horror. "Just kidding, he'll kill you if he hears it."

"Thank you." Sam let out a breath. "Tell me again why you aren't together, together?"

"It's because we don't want to put a label on what we have." Kurt sighed. They explained this a million times to his father, to Sebastian's mother and Mercedes already. Sam must have heard this the most since he would always ask; if only they could just record the whole damn conversation once and play with whenever they were asked again. Finn already had the pleasure of hearing this lecture once or twice but the others weren't as curious or more indifferent to their relationship. "We love each other and we trust each other."

"You're also good for each other."

Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Sam blushed and smiled at Kurt. He could feel someone boring holes into him. He looked up and saw Sebastian glaring at him. Sam's eyes widened and gave him a sheepish smile. "Hmm, do you mind if we take a seat for a bit? My feet are killing me."

"You two were dancing for a solid hour." Sam smirked at him.

"That long?" Kurt asked him. Sam nodded. "Hmm." He sighed again before leading Sam back to their table. Sebastian took the seat between Sam and Kurt, holding Kurt's hand. Kurt leaned in and poked his side with his free hand. "Possessive much?" He teased. The others didn't look like they were paying attention but Kurt and Sebastian knew better than that.

"Hn." Sebastian frowned at him. Sam laughed at him, he stopped when Sebastian elbowed him. He hated Kurt and Sam's closeness at times. He was threatened even though Kurt didn't give him a reason to.

"Hey." Kurt gently bumped his forehead on Sebastian's temple. "Stop frowning." He leaned closer and whispered. "If you want me to kiss you here, I'd do it."

Sebastian gave a heavy sigh. "Fine." He gave his hand a squeeze. He tried to stop the smile forming on his lips but he stopped trying when he realised it was futile.

The people around the table were staring at them, not sure what Kurt whispered to the former Warbler Captain but they knew better than to ask. They knew that the two won't be answering them. This was normal for Kurt and Sebastian. They have their own world. "Hmm, do you think they'll let you join the throwing of the bouquet?" Brittany asked Kurt.

Kurt's eyes bugged out and Sebastian laughed. Kurt poked his date's side again but this time it was a lot harder. "Shut up." Kurt frowned at him.

"I think so, Brit." Mercedes was trying hard not to laugh as well.

Kurt frowned at his companions. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I have to participate in that. Why don't you let this guy join?" Kurt asked, pointing at Sebastian.

"Because this guy doesn't participate in those kinds of things." Sebastian smirked at him.

"And I do?" Kurt's eyebrow arched at him.

Sebastian pursed his lips. He didn't want to be in the dog house. He needed to think of a safe answer. "You like this kind of shit. I don't." He said, looking sheepish. He was fucking whipped even after 3, no, not just 3 years. Maybe 4 years?

"Why not?" Brittany asked. "You guys are gonna get married soon, right?"

Brittany has always been like a sister to Kurt and he found her adorable especially her naivety. "Never figured Smythe to be the marrying type." Puck looked at Sebastian from head to the part of Sebastian's body he could see and shrugged. Like always, Kurt and Sebastian let them draw their own conclusions. It was easier than explaining their side. If they did try to explain, they'll just end up arguing over it with them. So the wisest decision was just to stay silent.

Another half an hour passed, Rachel took the microphone. "As you all know, Finn and I met in Glee. We got to know, fall in love and grow with each other along with our close friends that are gathered here, there. In honour of that memory, can I request our co-members to sing us some songs? Pleaseee? Can I ask Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson to come up first?"

They, the members of the new direction who were home longer than Kurt and Sebastian were, expected it. Kurt was surprised at the request. Rachel told him that she didn't want to have them sing, sure she requested them, the new directions, to sing at the ceremony but she didn't want it at the reception. She didn't want any duets. She said—- "Is this another ploy for you and Anderson to get back together?" Sebastian frowned at Kurt, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Do you think a song will woo me?" Kurt asked him, his brow arching.

"Well, it took me 6 months to woo you after that, Hummel." Sebastian grumbled. That was beside the fact that Kurt was already in love with him as well.

"Exactly, Smythe. Stop worrying."

Blaine was already next to Rachel. She each handed them a microphone and the music started. Kurt frowned when he recognised the tune. High school musical, really? Rachel was lucky he knew the lyrics much less the existence of this song. "Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close… Take one step, keep your eyes… Locked to mine, and let the music be your guide." Kurt started to sing. Blaine took his hand and made Kurt look at him.

"Won't you promise me?" Blaine started to sing Zac Efron's part.

"Won't you promise me?" Kurt continues. "That you'll never forget…"

"To keep dancing wherever we go next." Blaine and Kurt's voice entwined with each other to create the perfect melody. "It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you… It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do… And with every, step together we just keep on getting better. Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance? Can I have this..dance?"

"Take my hand…" Blaine smiled at Kurt. He looked so hopeful but in those eyes, there was something that told Kurt that Blaine knew that it was pointless. Kurt and Sebastian was… Is, perfect. They were happy. It was like this was just a favour for Rachel, nothing more. "I'll take the lead… And every turn you'll be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall… You know I'll catch you through it all."

"And you can't keep us apart…" "Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart…"

"Because my heart is wherever you are. It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you… It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do… And with every, step together we just keep on getting better." Rachel caught Kurt glancing at Sebastian and it made her frown. Maybe she should have said no when Kurt asked if he could bring Sebastian. But then again, Finn would have persuaded her into allowing it. Why can't Kurt see that Blaine was the one for him? Their melody was bloody fantastic! It was beautiful, the perfect harmony. "Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance? Can I have this… dance?"

Kurt looked at Sebastian when they began singing the bridge. "No mountain is too high enough, no ocean too wide, cause together or not, our dance won't stop. Let it rain, let it pour… What we have is worth fighting for; you know I believe that we were meant to be." Blaine seemed to have noticed and he knew that it was futile to stop this. He just wanted… the plan to go exactly as it originally was; the original plan where Kurt's happy ending included him being by his side. But Kurt's happiness was more important than any desire he had. Kurt was happy with Sebastian. Kurt was in love with Sebastian. He squeezed Kurt's hand before letting it go and bringing it down to his side. "It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you… It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do… And with every, step together we just keep on getting better. Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance? Can I have this..dance?"

Rachel couldn't believe that Blaine was letting him go! How can he do that? Doesn't he love Kurt anymore? She huffed quietly and just watched, a pout on her lips. Finn touched her hand and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. "Sebastian's not a good guy to have around all the time. He's an ass and he can be a jerk. But he's good for Kurt." Finn told her. "You should give him a chance."

"They're not even together! Sebastian doesn't want a relationship." Rachel hissed. "Kurt's forced to be with a man who's eyes strays the second Kurt turns his back…"

"He only has eyes for Kurt, babe." Finn didn't like Sebastian because he often insulted him but he liked Sebastian for Kurt because like he told his wife, Sebastian was good for Kurt.

Sebastian shouldn't be jealous but he can't help but feel it. Blaine Freaking Anderson who was a damn Disney prince in everyone's eyes while Sebastian was a damn rich boy who was there to corrupt their princess. He didn't mind, he really didn't mind being hated by Kurt's friends, the unnerving part of his situation was that if by some fucked up fate, Anderson gets his hands on Kurt, the only ones who'll be able to defend their relationship will only be him, his parents, maybe Evans. He wasn't even sure if Burt likes him or not. He sighed and he really disliked the feeling inadequacy. Blaine Anderson was there singing with his Kurt. It was because of Berry who couldn't accept the fact that her bestfriend didn't end up with Blaine Anderson. "Huh, anger that's not directed at me is a nice look on you." He heard Sam smirk beside him.

"Shut up, Trouty." Sebastian snapped at him.

Sam snickered. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "You two staying later?"

"Maybe." Sebastian shrugged and tried to remove the hand on his shoulder. Then Kurt looked at him. He was smiling that smile that made Sebastian smile too. It was stupid but… It was them. He winked at Kurt who blushed and turned back to the bride and groom.

After a few performances, Sam was alone in the stage and he called Sebastian to sing with him. For once, Kurt didn't have to urge him to do this for him. Then again there were a lot of things he didn't know about Sebastian and Sam's relationship. Kurt didn't really know how the two bonded but he was happy that they did. Sebastian didn't look surprised or nervous as he took the seat beside Sam. They covered their microphones and discussed what song to sing. Kurt was smirking at them, rolling his eyes. If he didn't know any better, they planned this. Kurt looked at Rachel and she tried not to look displeased. He didn't get why she's so dead set on having him back together with Blaine. He will always love Blaine but their time has passed.

"So this is a song that this guy sang for someone special 3 1/2 years ago." Sam said and that earned a slap from Sebastian.

"You weren't supposed to say that!" Sebastian hissed.

"What?" Sam grinned.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Since blabbermouth here can't keep his freaking mouth shut. I'll be making the introduction. So the song is by Westlife." He explained. "I'm sure a lot of you will recognise it, I'm pretty sure Kurt will recognise it."

Kurt's mouth opened. He tried to keep his smile from his face as Sam began to play the melody.

Sebastian smiled as he started to sing. "We started as friends, but something happened inside me. Now I'm reading into everything, but there's no sign you hear the lightning baby." Sebastian almost wasn't able to keep himself from chuckling when he saw Kurt's eyebrow arch. "You don't ever notice me turning on my charm, or wonder why I'm always where you are. I made it obvious. Done everything but sing it. I've crushed on for so long but on and on you get me wrong. I'm not so good with words. But since you never notice, the way that we belong… I'll say it in a love song."

Sam then cleared his throat and began to sing. "I've heard you talk about, how you want someone just like me." Sam winked at Kurt which earned him a glare from Sebastian. Sam grinned at his bestfriend's boyfriend(?). "But everytime I ask you out… We never move past friendly. No, no."

"You don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone. Or wonder why I keep you on the phone." Sebastian raised his voice a bit, turning the attention back to him. "I made it obvious, done everything but sing it, I've crushed on for so long but on and on you get me wrong. I'm not so good with words. But since you never notice, the way that we belong… I'll say it in a love song."

Sebastian winked at Kurt. He closed his eyes and imagined that they were still in their favourite coffee shop and they were reading together at their corner, in their own little peaceful world. "You are my very first thought in the morning and my last at nightfall. You are the love that came without warning. I need you and I want you to know."

He stood up and grabbed a rose from the nearest Centre piece. He walked over to Kurt and handed the flower to him. Mercedes, Brittany and Tina were smiling and squealing. Santana, Mike and Puck were grinning and they couldn't believe this was the same Sebastian Smythe they met in their high school days. Finn looked smug while Rachel looked a little moved. Blaine looked happy but sad at the same time. Kurt was entirely surprised by the gesture; Sebastian wasn't one to express too much emotion especially around his friends. He took the rose and took a whiff, trying to hide his grin. "I made it obvious, so finally I sing it. I've crushed on for so long. I'm not so good with words. But since you never notice the way that we belong… I'll say it in a love song."

Sam was singing the adlib and Sebastian was singing in front of him. "I wanted, I want you. Since you never seem to see… I'll say it in this love song." Sebastian smiled at Kurt. He went back to Sam and sat down. They were deciding if they should do another song.

"That's the song that he confessed to you to?" Santana asked.

Kurt blushed. He didn't really know what to answer but yeah, it was one of the songs that Sebastian sang to him. Sebastian had this list of songs that he told Kurt that reminded Sebastian of Kurt. They called it Sebastian's sappy playlist for Kurt Hummel. They usually used that playlist when they're hanging out in his and Sebastian's favourite coffee shop.

"So guys, do you want to hear another song from us?" Sam asked. The guests cheered and Sebastian tried to keep his frown from his face but he wasn't exactly successful. Just a look from Kurt and his face went blank. It wasn't he didn't want to perform for Kurt's friends but it was…that they didn't think Sebastian should be there. "What do you think Warbler? Up for another one?"

"Huh, if you can keep up, Trouty." Sebastian smirked.

Sam chuckled and tried to think of a song they can sing. "How about we sing another song from Westlife?"

"Pass." Sebastian mumbled. He was no way gonna sing his heart out in front of this people. To be honest, Sam and Finn were the only ones who fully accepted Kurt's choice. All of them believed that he should be Anderson even though he cheated on Kurt. Who would want their friend to be with a cheater, honestly. "Just pick a song."

Sam grinned. He smirked when he began playing the intro of the song. He looked at his hands and he didn't catch the scowl Sebastian was giving him. As much as Sam liked Blaine, he didn't like the fact that he cheated on Kurt. He understood that Blaine felt lonely but that's no reason to cheat on his boyfriend, who was for sure feeling the same as him. It's an excuse that he can't find acceptable no matter how it may be reasonable to some. Sebastian was a douche but he was an honest douche. The fact that Kurt's eyes became alive whenever he and Sebastian were engaged in their usual banter made Sam like the guy more. He was an ass but he was a romantic ass when it came to Kurt. Kurt is actually happy with him. He hoped that everyone who thought otherwise would look at them when they, Kurt and Sebastian, were alone or when they thought they were being subtle. Kurt and Sebastian just moved together perfectly, like two wheels in a clock, just pieces of puzzle that were meant to be together.

"Give it up for Sebastian Smythe!" Sam cheered as they stood up. The guests clapped and they all looked pleased with his performance, much to Rachel's dismay. The girl didn't really like Sebastian Smythe. All the guests seemed to be convinced that he was singing for Kurt and that may be so but… it was still different. Sebastian Smythe made their, Kurt and Blaine's life complicated back in high school. While to some holding on to grudges that began in high school is a tad bit immature, she had no qualms against it. She always believed that it was because of Sebastian Smythe why Kurt and Blaine's relationship began to fall apart. She looked over at Kurt and he was grinning at Sebastian. Blaine used to serenade Kurt but he didn't get that reaction from the man.

"It's Smythe." Sebastian snapped at him. Sebastian didn't blush, he looked at bit flushed. When they reached their table, he hit the back of Sam's head. "And Really?" Sebastian glared at him.

"What?" Sam gave him a wide smile. "You were great!"

"Not the point." Sebastian bit out.

"Lay off Trouty, Meerkat." Kurt patted his arm. Sebastian turned to him and he let his eyes say what he couldn't, not in front of these people. Kurt's opinion was the only one that mattered to Sebastian, the only one that should matter to Sebastian in this crowd. Kurt chose him and not Anderson. Kurt loves him. Kurt was with him now and that was all that mattered.

Sebastian grinned then sat next to Kurt. Normal Kurt and Sebastian move. They have their own fucking world.


End file.
